I Love Brendon Small
by swisscolonybeeflog
Summary: Home Movies Slash


I Love Brendon Small  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah its a slash story. Brendon/Jason to be exact. Its also my first fanfic ever so please be nice. The fic takes place when the gang is around 17. Oh yeah and I don't own Home Movies. :)  
  
It was 3:00 p.m. and another hellish day at high school had finished for Jason Panopolis.   
  
He slowly walked home dreading having to put up with his weird parents and all of the other bullshit that filled his life. Jason was pretty much the outcast in school, the misunderstood one, and the one who was always getting beat up especially by Shannon. He hated being a teenager and longed for the time when he used to make movies with his two best friends Brendon and Melissa. Times had changed though along with people.  
  
Melissa was the typical popular girl in high school. She was considered to be the hottest girl in school with her long purple hair and dark skin. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Jason found it very ironic how different Melissa was compared to now and the past. When she was a kid she always wanted to be the center of attention yet now everyone wanted to be her center of attention. However she was still her confident and cocky self never letting anyone get the best of her. Even though Melissa wouldn't be caught dead talking to Jason now he was still happy for her.   
  
As for Brendon...  
  
He was basically the same as when he was a kid. He was still an aspiring filmmaker. He wasn't popular at all in school he was just Brendon. He would talk to anyone and anyone would talk to him. He even talked to Melissa, the queen of the school, but they still weren't that good of friends. The only thing that made Jason happy anymore was Brendon. Despite all of the teenage angst of their lives Brendon was still his best friend. They rarely made movies anymore but were always with each other. They always told each other everything. Except there was one thing Jason never told Brendon...   
  
...that he was in love with him.  
  
Jason really couldn't remember when he feel in love with the young filmmaker but he knew it was love. Not some stupid crush or just wanting to experiment. No, Jason loved Brendon.  
  
However Jason wasn't sure about how Brendon felt about him. He always questioned Brendon's feelings about him. He noticed that Brendon never talked about girls or never talked about sex. He found this very strange because it was all that any other guy talked about yet Brendon never spoke a single word about it. Jason hoped this was some signal Brendon was trying to show him. But Jason knew Brendon and knew he would have to make the first move. So he decided that he would tell Brendon his true feelings tonight.  
  
Jason arrived at Brendon's house later that night. Brendon's mom, Paula, had went out with her friend Stephanie that night so Jason was happy he and Brendon would be alone. He knocked at the door and Brendon answered the door looking so irrestible to Jason. Jason began to feel nervous.  
  
"Hey Jason what's up? Come on in." Brendon said as he opened the door further to let Jason in.  
  
"Um...hey Brendon." Jason muttered.  
  
Sensing Jason's uneasiness Brendon said "Hey Jason are you feeling okay? You look like something is bothering you."  
  
"Well actually there is something I need to tell you Brendon."  
  
"Alright lets go upstairs and talk about it okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two boys went upstairs and sat down on the edge of Brendon's bed.  
  
"So whats wrong Jason?" Brendon said concerned about what was troubling his friend.   
  
"...Um...Brendon..." muttered Jason  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jason stared at Brendon awaiting his response. Brendon just stared blankly at Jason with no emotion waiting for Jason to continue.  
  
"Brendon there is no one else in my life that makes me as happy as you do. The happiest moments in my life are when I am with you. You're the only one I've ever wanted to make love to."  
  
Brendon's eyes widened at Jason's statement.  
  
Jason continued, "Brendon I had to let you know my true feelings. I need you Brendon. I..."  
  
Jason was cut off as Brendon quickly kissed Jason's lips hard. Jason was almost in total shock as he felt Brendon's tongue pressing through his lips yet Jason naturally allowed Brendon's tongue to enter. They continued kissing each other hard allowing their hands to feel on each other's body. Suddenly Brendon broke away from the kiss.  
  
"Jason I feel the same way about you. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I've never done anything like this before. I've never even kissed anyone before. Let alone had sex."   
  
"Its okay I haven't done any of this stuff either before." As Jason moved in to kiss Brendon once more he muttered, "I know you'll be perfect."  
  
The two passionately kissed once again. Both of them getting very hard feeling each other's tongues play together. Jason's hand moved down to Brendon's crotch and began softly rubbing his cock through his clothes.   
  
Brendon softly gasped as he felt Jason's gentle touch. Sensing Brendon's uneasiness Jason softly whispered into Brendon's ear, "I want to make you feel good Brendon. But if you don't want to do it I understand."  
  
"No keep going." softly spoke a nervous Brendon. Jason was glad he wanted to go on.   
  
Jason gently eased Brendon to the lay on the bed. They were face to face with each other now as they both went in to kiss each other once again. Jason broke the kiss and began to move down Brendon's body removing every piece of clothing in his way.   
  
He eventually was at Brendon's cock. He gently took it into his hand and gently began to move his hand up and down. Brendon was softly moaning with each movement Jason made.   
  
Jason then began to run his tongue up and down the length of Brendon's cock. Brendon shivered with every movement in shock by how wonderful Jason was making him feel.  
  
Jason couldn't wait any longer as he slowly took Brendon's cock into his mouth. He moved Brendon's cock in and out of his mouth sucking it hard. Brendon couldn't believe how good it felt. He felt a wonderful feeling growing and growing inside of him.   
  
As he sucked Brendon's cock, Jason began to run his own hand faster and faster up and and down his cock. Jason was already about to cum hearing Brendon's soft moans and knowing how much pleasure he was giving the boy.   
  
Brendon felt like he was in heaven. He felt so good and even better knowing it was his best friend Jason making him feel this way. Brendon felt the feeling inside of him getting stronger and stronger...  
  
"Jason..."  
  
"Yes Brendon..."  
  
"I think I'm about to..."  
  
Brendon's moans were getting louder and his breathes were getting faster. Suddenly he came into Jason's mouth.  
  
Jason loved the way Brendon tasted. And upon tasting Brendon's wonderful cum Jason came all over his hand. Jason moved his fingers up to Brendon's lips as Brendon slowly licked Jason's cum from his fingers.   
  
Both of the boys then kissed each other passionately once again. They both laid down on Brendon's bed staring at each other.   
  
"I love you Jason."  
  
"I love you too Brendon."  
  
El fin. 


End file.
